Characters/Bedivere
Overview | width="230px" valign="top" | Pros: * High power frontliner that tanks up other frontline heroes * Skillset contains a lot of map manipulation * Straightforward unit makes item builds simple | width="230px" valign="top" | Cons: * Slow as a brick, which is only slightly offset by low delay skills * Very limited offensive lacking in AoE or critical damage |} Skills |} Sir Bedivere, the one-armed knight, compensates for her missing sword arm with a massive mechanical meat-masher. Her robot arm makes her a huge offensive powerhouse that combines high natural Attack with a wealth of type advantages, but comes at the unfortunate cost of weighing her down considerably. Like many Melee type heroes, she is almost exclusively relegated to the front row, but her passive compliments this by bolstering others within the row with some added Defense. Bedi has the standard Punch as her base attack - a short range, light attack with very quick recovery. Hammer Hook follows up with high damage at a very restricted range (primarily seen in Bludgeon type skills), though still managing to keep at a respectably low delay for the damage output. It has a nice benefit of giving her the ability to hit an enemy from two rows away for only 1 meter, and also can be used to shift a target down one file. Though it doesn't seem huge, it's surprisingly useful both offensively, in lining up powerful AoE attacks for other heroes, and defensively, to shift enemies with restricted range or that are charging a dangerous AoE attack away from their anticipated targets. Screw Blow introduces the only opportunity that Bedivere will have at hitting multiple targets. It hits through one target to also strike the panel beyond for considerable damage, and has the benefit of pushing both targets away by one panel. It has a moderate cost, at 3 brave, and can only target the single panel directly in front of her, but it's still a surprisingly useful attack that you should make use of whenever you can. Carnwenhan is a monster of a hero skill though. It has a massive 500% damage modifier, which will very likely be doubled by type advantage, coupled with uncharacteristically huge range, and wrapped up in a pretty bow by its super low delay and Push effect. This rocket fist is right up there with Goemon's Zantetsuken skill for one-hit KO assassination strikes vs high priority units. Items With the right combination of items, you could mitigate the negatives of Bedivere's low speed and luck, but you could also just as effectively focus on her damage and tankiness so that she can be used to draw aggro with her high-powered skills. Personally, I'm in favor of letting the faster folks build brave meter for her while she pummels enemies to draw aggro from your teammates. Good Item Synergy: # Damage boosters #* The fist weapons, such as Verethragna, are especially perfect here, but axes and swords also give nice bonuses, particularly Mistelteinn. Avoid katanas though, as you'll be drawing enemy fire too often. # Self-preservation items #* Both armor and shield items are massively useful in softening the enemy's attacks, especially if they crit vs the shield-bearer. Heal boosting is not as directly important, but could still be useful if you expect to eat some considerable damage. # Additional passive skills #* This works well with the tanking strategy as you can boost Speed as well as Defense, or even lower enemy Defense while boosting your front line's in return. # Speed boosters #* If you'd rather adjust for Bedi's weaknesses, it's a good idea to equip some footwear to boost up her pitiful Speed. Her delay is already low, so raw stat boosts can make a significant difference. # Crit rate boosters #* There are a lot of luck boosting items out there, and if they're stacked up right, it can turn Bedi's naturally strong offensive into a true contender for top single-target damage. Missions Category:Characters Category:EiyuuSenki